Once Enemies, Now Brothers
by Gryffindor's Snake
Summary: A whole new ending to the last of the Harry Potter series. Harry and Tom do face off. But Tom doesn't die. Neither does Harry. The prophecy was wrong. Instead of dieing...they will live again...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided I would try writing my own fanfiction. Tell me what you think. Oh! And I own nothing. **

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_The spells connected with a loud bang, golden light erupted between the saviour and the destroyer. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet as it met his red one, saw the Elder wand fly high, saw as it flew straight in between the two spells, causing a great explosion. The wand shattered and all anyone saw was a great, bright light. Everyone near the explosion would no doubt, be incinerated. And the only two people that were that close to the incident were Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. No one could see the two wizards. Not the Order. Not the Death Eaters. Not the students. Not the teachers. Not the ghosts. No one. Just a horrible light that would no doubt kill their savior, but in the process kill the enemy. No one knew whether or not they should be happy or sad. Finally, it was all over. The light disappeared. All was silent in the once great hall. No one uttered a sound. After a few moments, people began to edge closer to the site. As they got nearer, they could make out the robes the two great wizards had worn. But no sight of said wizards. It was as if...they were never there..._

_None of the witches and wizards would ever guess what had really become of the two warriors. At least...not for another eleven years..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? Is it Outstanding or Troll worthy? Don't worry. The following chapters will be longer. R&R please! C'ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I have the next chapter. Everything should start to make sence soon enough. I hope you enjoy! I own nothing except the OC's.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexas Ride was having a very odd day. It had started out normally enough. She woke up. Got dressed. Tripped over her own two feet. Grabbed a bucket of water. Drenched David, her husband, with said water, as that was the only way to wake him up. And then proceeded to fix breakfast.

Alexas and David lived by themselves in a nice little house in a small town. They had been married for five years, but didn't have any children. They tried of course. But when they finally went to a doctor about it, they found out that Alexas couldn't have children. So they lived with only each other for company.

They didn't really have any close friends as most people found them...well...wierd. Alexas had odd little quirks and always spoke her mind. She had red hair with black streaks throughout, only adding to the weirdness. David was more quiet and withdrawn, but also was, in a way, weirder than his wife. He always had an odd calculating look in his eyes. When he looked at you, it felt as if he was looking into your soul.

The odd couple settled down to eat breakfast. Alexas cheekily grinned at her disgruntled husband.

"Honestly hun. If you don't like ice-cold water first thing in the morning, you should find ways to wake yourself up before I do. Or you could, oh I don't know, possibly, invest in an alarm clock?"

David simply glared. Alexas laughed as she finished her food up and kissed David on the cheek, melting the glare slightly.

"Bye love. I'm headin off to work. Iva will kill me if I'm late." She said with a roll of her eyes. This time David chuckled.

"Yes. We all know how Iva would love to strangle your neck already." He said with a small spark in his eyes.

"Hey! It's not my problem that she has a problem with me not having a problem about her problem about me." Alexas argued.

David blinked. "That made absolutely no sence love."

Alexas grinned, "Or did it?" With that she kissed his cheek once more, grabbed her car key, and left, not without tripping on her way out of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way to work, Alexas noticed some oddly dressed people. They were wearing robes, each in a different color, and looked to be discussing something important. They kept smiling and laughing, not caring about the odd looks that they were recieveing. Alexas just shook her head, and drove on. When she finally arrived at work, Iva glared at her and told her she was five minutes late. Five minutes! Geez. Crazy woman.

Alexas walked to her station to prepare for her first client of the day. See, Alexas is a hair dresser. She was a natural at her job. After two hair cuts, one color, and one shampoo set, Alexas was ready to take her lunch break. She walked down to the diner next door to pick up a burger. As she placed her order, she noticed an odd looking couple chatting happily about some moldy wart finally being gone thanks to Harry Potter. _'Hm...must be a wart remover or something.' _Alexas thought.

When she got her order she decided to eat outside. As she sat at one of the picnic tables she saw something that made her completely forget about the moldy wart. Owls. Owls that were flying around in broad daylight. Shaking her head at the sight (she seemed to be doing that a lot today) she quickly finished her burger and walked back to the salon.

When the clock struck five, she gathered up her stuff and left faster than you could say 'moldy wart.' On her way home she kept trying to ignore the owls. No matter how strange she herself was, she still couldn't believe that _owls_ were flying around in daylight as if it was normal! When she finally got home, she walked up to her room, knowing David was still at work, and immediately fell asleep in her warm, comfortable bed. She had no idea that she would wake up to find two baby boys, possibly two months old each, on her doorstep the next morning. Absolutely no idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? How was it? Next chappie is where it starts to pick up. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bland. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of Once Enemies, Now Brothers!!!!! All characters go to J.K. Rowling, except for the O.C.'s. I don't own Harry Potter! Wish I did. But I don't.**

* * *

David didn't know what to do. His wife, Alexas, had decided to let him sleep in for once, and had

gone about getting breakfast ready. While waiting for the eggs to boil, she had gone out to get the mail. Only to stumble upon two infants. She had screamed in shock, waking him up. He had come running to see what was wrong, but stopped short to see that she was holding two black haired babies.

"W-what the?" David said, quite intellegantly.

"I don't know...They were just...on the porch..." she said quietly. Suddenly, rage began to fill her eyes and she said angrily, "How dare they leave two innocent little baby boy's on a _strangers _porch!? If I ever find out who did this I'll rip out their intestines, snap their spinal cord, proceed to mummify them alive, and then feed their remains to that nosy neighbor who's always spying on us!!!" David slowly backed away from his irate wife.

"Er...that's very nice and all sweetheart," He said nervously, "but what are we going to do with the babies?"

Alexas stopped looking furious for a moment to look down at the bundles in her arms. She had a contemplating look on her face. "I'm not sure..." she said seriously, "I suppose...we should go to the police...they might know who these two boys belong to." Just as she said this, the two pairs of sleepy eyes opened. One of them had startling emerald green eyes, and the other had intellegant grey eyes. The duo looked up at Alexas with such an adorable, lost look on their faces, that David could tell that she had fallen in love.

"Oh my...they are so...so....CUTE!!!" Alexas squealed before proceeding to hug the babies to her chest.

David coughed, "Eh...love? I think your squishing them..." And sure enough, the babies were being squished.

"Oh dear!" Alexas exclaimed while looking at the babies, "I'm so sorry! Forgive a silly womans mistake would you?" The children just looked up at her with matching dazed looks on their faces.

"Ally...I don't think they can understand what your saying...they're babies after all..." David said. Right as he said this, the baby with the grey eyes turned to look at him...as if _daring _him to say that again... David simply blinked twice. "Er..._sorry?" _The strange babe seemed to deem his apology acceptable and gave a nod before turning back to Alexas.

Suddenly his attention was diverted by the other baby giving a squeal and pointing down at the porch. David and Alexas turned their attention to what the babe was pointing at and saw a piece of old parchment. '_That's odd.' _David thought, _'Who uses __**parchment**__ anymore?' _Never the less he stooped down and picked up the parchment and saw that it was a letter. He began to read aloud so his wife could hear.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ride,_

_You are undoubtfully confused. As anyone in your position would be. These two young babes have led a harsh life. They have lived in harsh environment with harsh people. I cannot tell you much but I express my hope that you will care for these children and take them in as your own. They deserve it more than anyone else. The grey eyed babe is named Tom. He was born on December 31. The green eyed babe is named Harry. He was born on July 31. I plead that you take care of them and, when the time comes, accept them for who they are. For they are far more different then they seem to be at this moment. Please help them live a normal life._

_Your's sincerily,_

_Friend After The End. _

"Friend after the end?" David said confused, "What's that mean?"

Alexas shrugged and grinned. "Who cares? He's given us what we've alway's wanted!" She beamed down and the young children. "Hello Harry! Hello Tom! Welcome to the Family!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. But my life has been in overdrive. My grandma, may she rest in peace, died and naturally I attended her funeral and spent time with my family. Then I spent a week with my relatives for Thanksgiving. Then I had to study for the nine weeks tests. Then I had to study for the semester tests. Then I had to make Christmas presents. Through it all, I pretty much forgot I had started a Fanfiction account much less story. Please forgive me. Now. Who can guess who Friend After The End is? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I own nothing except the hands with which I use to type this story. And the O.C.s**

* * *

Harry Ride was hiding. It wouldn't due to get caught. Oh no, not at all. So even though it was uncomfortable, Harry couldn't move. The slightest movement, could draw his enemy to his location. And _that _would be bad. Very...bad. So he stayed, uncomfortable, but determined.

However, after a few drawn out moments, which felt like hours to the young, green-eyed boy, he decided to chance a peek above the bush he was hiding behind. He slowly looked around the park. Finding no sign of the one he was hiding from, he slumped with relief. He tensed right back up again after hearing someone clear their throat...right...behind...him... He slowly turned around...and looked right into the face of the one he had been avoiding in the first place. His brother, Tom Ride.

"Er...Hey little bro...how are you this lovely day?"

Tom glared at his obviously nervous older brother. The glare intensified as Harry's nose twitched slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Tom saw. It was his brothers tell-tale sign that practically screamed, _'I'm guilty!' _Of course only Tom knew this. Not even their parents knew.

"Oh fine. Absolutely brilliant. I'm just wondering how to get away with murder. Can't leave any traces when I _**kill**_ you, ya'know."

Harry gulped, but tried to maintain his dignity and not show his cowardice to his brothers, more than likely to happen, threat.

"Now Tom...why would you want to kill your dear older brother?

"Hm lets think!" Tom snapped, "Couldn't have anything to do with, oh I don't know, dying Godric _**pink**_ could it?"

Harry mumbled something that sounded like, "Bloody cat deserved it..." Then said quickly at Toms mutinous look, "Besides, Salazar told me to do it!"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Why would Salazar, your pet snake, tell you to dye Godric _pink?_"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe they don't like each other."

Tom rose his other eyebrow, "They've never even met. We make sure they're separated from each other."

Harry blinked, "They knew each other in a past life."

Tom looked startled at the sure tone his brother used, but quickly reverted back to his original annoyance. "Uh-huh." said Tom sarcastically, "and how would you know that?"

"Must we have this talk again?" Harry said in exasperation. At Tom's raised eyebrows and expectant look, he siged and said in a tone meant for a three year old. "I told you before Tom. He...Told...Me..."

"Who?"

"Salazar."

"Harry," Tom said, adopting Harry's three-year-old tone, "Salazar is a _snake._ How can you talk to _snakes?_"

Harry shrugged, "How can we do any of the odd things we do? We just can."

Tom seemed to ponder this and slowly gave a nod. "I suppose that makes sence."

"Of course it does. I said it." Harry said, smirking arrogantly for an eight year old.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Anyways, back onto the subject of Godric. My poor, defenseless cat."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh please! That cat's hardly defenseless! Have you _seen _his claws?"

"He is too defenseless! He was minding his own buisness when you pulled that harsh prank!"

"How the heck was that prank harsh? It was just dye! Dye that will wash out after a couple of washings!"

"Godric hates taking baths and you know that!"

"Every cat hates taking baths so Godric can get over himself or remain pink forever!"

And so the two brothers bantered back and forth, more out of amusement then anything else.

After all. Who doesnt think a pink cat would be hilarious?

Except, of course, Godric.

* * *

**Hey! Sry I haven't updated in awhile. My internet was down. I hope you liked the new chapter. Please review! **


End file.
